Wood's Tale
Wood's Story Chapter 1: Race through the trees. Wood ran through the forest, her pelt a streak of brown and black. She was getting closer and closer to the marked finish line. Just a bit ''farther... ''She thought to herself, just before another streak of brown and black crossed. "Who's faster now, Wood?" The cat asked, his eyes shining with pride. "Acacia, let's just get back. The others are going to be worried." Wood responded, following her brother back home. Acacia's chest was still swollen with pride, he wasn't going to let that go for a while. Wood's paws stumbled along after him, she was tired. The camp of their home was in sight, and Wood breathed a sigh of relief. Chapter 2: All as one Wood found herself lying in a nest of moss, her brother next to her. Blinking, she sat up. Marigold padded over, her green eyes shining like emeralds. "Hey, Wood! Where did you and Acacia run off to?" Marigold said in a way that made Wood shiver. "W-we didn't," Wood stammered. "W-we've been here th-the whole time..." "As if!" Marigold scoffed, her eyes gleaming brighter with hate by the second. "What is wrong with you?" Wood asked, looking at her brother. "Y-you can't speak to me that way." "Oh, I can't?" Marigold said, advancing towards Wood. Acacia stood up, looking at Marigold with fire in his eyes. He looked pretty angry. "You can't speak to us that way, got it?" He said in a smooth tone. Marigold stepped back "You do know you're all unwanted here, right? You're just another outcast." She hissed at Wood. Chapter 3: Fast Forward a Couple Moons. Wood sat next to Acacia, staring up at the rock pile. "I wonder who the new leader is." Said Acacia, looking at her. "Yeah." Wood agreed, looking back up at the rocks. The least cat they wanted to see stepped up there. Marigold smiled down at the group of cats. "I, Marigold, have taken Stream's place as leader of our group," She said with the slightest smirk. "We shall finally rid our place of these outcasts, Wood and Acacia." Chapter 4: Tragedy Strikes Wood and Acacia started making their way to the entrance of the camp. Wood stared at Acacia in fear. "Run." He whispered as he picked me up by the scruff. They were well away from camp when they heard voices. Wood's legs were tired, and she couldn't run much longer. She looked up at Acacia, who's chest was heaving. "We can't go much farther. At one point we'll have to fight them. You sure you can do that?" He said to Wood, looking down at her. "Um, yeah. I think so..." Wood said, staring behind her. Cat-shaped figures could be seen in the distance. "Follow their scent! We're getting close!" They heard Marigold screech. They readied themselves for the attack, Acacia unsheathing his claws and blocking Wood. She looked at Acacia. "I can fight for myself." She said, unsheathing her claws and stepping out from behind him. "You don't need to." The attack came sooner that anticipated. Acacia and Wood were obviously outnumbered. "Acacia, I don't think this is a battle we can win." Wood said, ducking a leaping attack. "Obviously!" Said a familiar voice from behind her. "You and your brother are crowfood, so give up!" Wood felt teeth dig into her neck skin, ripping out flesh. She turned around, her eyes wild with fear. Marigold had spat out the chunk of Wood's skin. "You're no match." She said, smirking. Marigold brought down her claws, but they didn't catch Wood. Acacia's body lay at Marigold's feet. Blood bubbled at his mouth. Wood stared at Acacia, emotions filling her insides. She looked at Marigold, unable to say anything. That day was the worst in her life. "Go! And don't come back!" Marigold yowled triumphantly. Wood ran and ran until she couldn't anymore. Author's note: So, that's Wood's history. I was going to make Acacia Marigold's mate buuuuuut that wouldn't work. Category:Written by Spottedflightchamp Category:Non-fiction Category:Finished Stories Category:Stories